A Deeper Meaning
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Kushina is the number one target for being bullied. No one stepped up for her, nor did they care. She was hated. Depression soon took over then self-harm, that was her life. It was until, she was given a note from Minato. A note that contained three words. Three words that had a deeper meaning that meets the eye. One-shot.


A/N: This is an inspiration from some things I've seen and read. I hope you guys like this! :-) Also, this story has a deeper meaning than just to entertain you guys. I want to spread some kind of message, like others authors has.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's that day again: Monday. Time to go to the Academy and make _friends, _apparently. Kushina never told her parents this but, she has no _friends_, she was hated - her hair was the main reason, and a bit of her tomboy attitude.

Going to school is a living nightmare for Kushina, she'd rather stay in her dreams where she can run free and wild, without being judged or abused; mentally or physically. Nevertheless, she has stayed strong for countless months, she was an Uzumaki, a clan that was once feared. So feared that it had too be destroyed and erased.

Despite all the misfortunate events in Kushina's life, a light is shining in her darkness that is leading her to her abnoxious dream: becoming the first female Hokage. Though if you compare her to all of the kuniochis in Konoha, she'd be overshadowed, especially with a certain blonde ninja - one of the Legendary Sannin: Tsunade Senju. She also happens to be a distant relative of Kushina. But, she's stronger, popular with everyone, skilled and beautiful; so beautiful that she's been classed as a Goddess that only comes once in one lifetime.

Though, it wasn't only Kushina that dreamt about being Tsunade, or somewhat like her, _every _kuniochi did. They wanted to be beautiful and strong, just like her. Tsunade, the Goddess, genuis, medical ninja, the list goes on. She has become an icon for Kushina to become. A fine woman, idolised and respected by everyone.

But the constant bullying, jeering and battles she's facing on a daily basis has haunted her and becoming a person like the infamous blonde doesn't seem likely. She was _fat, ugly and a good for nothing ninja, _that insists on chasing a ridiculous dream. A dream, that seems to be the only light in her life and the only thing that gives her the will to live. To survive. To fight.

Putting her lunch in her pouch made Kushina tear up. School, again. Abuse, again. Self-harm, again. Loneliness, again. These things aren't suppose to be experienced by a child or any age for that matter. No one should feel this. No one.

She walked to the door, counting each step slowly with dead idle eyes. Her mouth was dry, but her dark blue orbs glistened like the ocean. Her skin was paler than ever, but she insists everything is fine. She was _fine_. Fine, such a small word, yet it can deceive peoples' minds - into thinking you're fine.

Kushina didn't bother to wave goodbye to her parents, or rather she was too lost to remember that there were people who in fact loves her to bits. The red head kept her head down as she walked in the busy streets of Konoha. Strands of her scarlet hair came down to her face, covering her right eye. Kushina eyed the strands of her hair with bitterness. Red reminds her of blood and death. Blood which she has seen countless times from her self-harm back at home and death - a constant reminder she can take the high road and leave this godawful place.

Reaching the red double wooden doors, Kushina heard the name she dreaded the most.

'_Red Hot Blooded Habanero' _

Whipping her head to her left side she saw those bullies again, only this time they are in a smaller group. She pouted before she balled her hand into a fist. "I'm human too, ya' know!" she exclaimed, gaining a laugh from the three male bullies.

"Shut up, you outsider!" one of the members hissed whilst he pointed directly at her. "No one has red hair here!" he gained agreements from his friends before they shoved her out of the way to get in the Academy.

Being left alone, Kushina fixed her hair back before giving another pout. Just in that instant, she saw blonde spiky hair poking out in the bushes. She gave a low growl in annoyance before she stomped over to the bushes. "Stop hiding!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Slowly the mysterious person behind the bushes stood up - wearing a look of embarrassment. He didn't speak, only looked at her with his sapphire eyes. A shade or two lighter than Kushina's. His name was Minato Namikaze, the only blonde in the Academy. Yet he doesn't get bullied, for some reason.

Kushina shot her index finger at him, "What are you standing here for?! Do you want to make fun of me, too?" her voice became shaky at the end.

Minato shook his head slowly, irritating Kushina even more. "Tsk! You're just like all of them! Heartless people!" the red head shook her head furiously, denying Minato's softened kind eyes for her.

"Anosan... Um-" he was cut off when his female companion ran away to the Academy. He sighed in defeat before he too, went in the Academy.

* * *

_You know that person you've been calling fat? They have been starving themselves to death. You know that chick you've been calling emo? She has been fighting depression for years. And do you know that crybaby boy you tease everytime he cries. He has been grieving for his deceased parents that he barely knew.'_

* * *

_2 Hours into the lesson..._

As the lesson continued, Kushina leaned her cheek on her palm as she gave a long exhale. Looking up at the clock she groaned. "Thirty more minutes." she whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

"Oi, Red Hot Blooded outsider..." one whispered, pulling her hair.

Kushina looked behind her and saw Kanami - her so called _bestfriend_ for one day. She frowned at her as she looked at her writing on a lined paper. Kanami looked up and raised the paper: '_Kill yourself, you outsider.' _she gave small giggles as so did the people beside her.

Being tired of being made fun off, Kushina climbed on Kanami's desk and gave her a powerful punch. "That's not funny ya' know!" Kushina jumped on top of her classmate and resumed hitting her as her eyes started tearing up.

The boys from earlier pulled her back from Kanami by pulling her hair forcefully. The teacher paused his writing and placed his chalk down. "Kushina what are you up to now?" he growled, grabbing the board eraser with his hand before looked behind him.

"It's not my fault!" she tried justifying her action of violence.

Her tone of voice irritated the teacher, making him throw his board eraser at her hair. "Move next to Taemyo!" he pointed at the number one bully in the class. "Now!" he ordered.

With some slight hesitation, Kushina shoved the people that grabbed her before she sat down at the back desk with, Taemyo. "Hey, good for nothing outsider." he jeered, before he pulled his tongue at her.

Kushina sat down at the edge of her seat, trying her best to stay away from Taemyo. Only he started tugging her hair as he wore a devious face. "I'm going to cut your hair."

"Go ahead, I don't even like my hair." she taunted.

"Fine." he grinned, getting a pair of scissors out of his pouch. Slowly he got a small portion in his hands before he started snipping it, in a crooked way.

Minato looked at all of the beautiful strands of hair cascade down on to the wooden furnished floors. He kept silent, just watched. Watched. He knew the bullying won't stop he just _watches._

The lesson carried on as usual, the amount of hair that has been cut off has escalated and the length of her hair has been shortened by three inches. Still she didn't care, only watched as the clock ticked one second by one second. Sigh.

As the red arrow struck twelve the bell rung, making all of the students run out of Academy in excitement. Minato waited until it was just him and the teacher. He walked to the table where Kushina sat, he picked up all the strands of scarlet hair and shoved it all in his pocket. Minato then casually made his way out.

Kushina ran straight to her dark room with a razor in her hand. She locked her door before she sat on her bed. Looking at the razor Kushina gritted her teeth before she pulled her sleeve up slowly. She looked at the cuts made on her arm. It hurt. But it didn't penetrate her like those spiteful words that's been said to her everyday.

Gripping the razor, she straightened her arm before she started slashing her flesh. Again and again. Kushina bit her lower lip as her eyes tightened.

Slash.

Life has gotten too complicated and hurtful.

Slash.

All she wants is some acceptance.

Slash.

Being hated for her hair color is just an unreasonable excuse to bully her.

Slash.

Watching the blood drip down on her pale skin reminded her how her life is going. Down.

Being fully contented with the self-harming she has done to herself, Kushina threw the razor to the wall before she curled up into a ball, holding herself tight. She pursed her cracked red lips before she closed her eyes tightly. The nightmare has seemed to have ended, they're gone. Nothing mattered. It's just her and the darkness in her mind. It seemed to have calmed her down. '_One more day... Just one more day.' _

The next morning was the same, the same constant insults and beating. Going into the classroom, Kushina was ordered to move next to the blonde, Minato. She looked at him, with such emotionless eyes. Slowly she sat down beside him, not making any eye contact whatslever.

Minato gave her a quick glimpse before he gave a slight smile. "Ohayo." he greeted, warmly.

She didn't reply. Afraid his greeting will turn into criticism. The blonde ninja, got out a sticky note and wrote on it slowly. After a couple of minutes, he slid it to Kushina.

Idly, she looked at him then to the sticky note that said: '_Turn Over._' Kushina gave a long exhale before she flipped the note over. Kushina was sure she'll flip out and assualt the blonde. Instead, her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth slowly opened.

Minato smiled, looking over at his note he read it closely to her ear. "Smile, you are beautiful."

Kushina looked at Minato in doubt, somehow she hoped it was a joke but his honest face said everything she needed to know. He wasn't teasing her. He was telling her what he truly thinks.

'_Smile you're beautiful.' _It felt like a dream, someone has appreciated her unique beauty. She isn't ugly, fat or good for nothing ninja like she thought she was.

These aspects of her's are false, but she was forced to believe this. All these years, she thought wrong.

Although, to Minato it was some kind of writing that he did for her - to Kushina it was her lifesaver. Those words of mockery has been burnt one by one. This short sentence, has saved her.

"Why did you give me this?" she asked.

Minato smiled, "So if you're feeling down, you can look at this."

Kushina gave a sincere smile. A smile she has never given anyone apart from Minato.

"Arigato."

Her life has been saved, her darkness disappeared. She was now complete again. Because those words has filled in her gaping hole.

* * *

Words are more powerful than you think, they can either save or take away peoples' lives. You may say things unconsciously and think they are harmless, but those words can pierce through any human being and it can mentally torture them and lead them to think that they are what you say they are. We are more fragile than glass inside, we will shatter with one wrong finger placed on it. That is called 'feelings'.

Make a difference for thebetter and not for the worst.

* * *

A/N: This story has a meaning, that you're suppose to take in. Yes, I decided to write this for the story "Naruto" category because this has a big crowd and it can make more people think about they're actions. I wish I've gotten some sense to you guys. I wrote this story because yesterday we did some work experience in a primary school that showed bullying and a recent victim: Amanda Todd. It made me think for a while and I just wanted to write this.

Hope this was a great read,

**Exciled3**


End file.
